


We lost it, together.

by Crushyjennie



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Puns, Friendship, Gen, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crushyjennie/pseuds/Crushyjennie
Summary: Edd's painting mysteriously explodes in front of his face and is worried.Matt is not okay for awhile then he's okay.Tom just wants to pretended he avoids Edd and Matt.





	We lost it, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Charactors.... :)
> 
> ( characters... ).
> 
> Okey, let's get a bit serious.  
> The characters i'm writing in this fiction are just characters from the Eddsworld, not the real people. 
> 
> K? 
> 
> xD 
> 
> I'm here to write more fictions and oh, man.
> 
> And warning for possibility of characters being a bit ooc? Hm. Maybe.

"Umm, Edd" Tom had heard an explosions and is looking at Edd covered in gray something. "Y-yeap, Tom?" He sighs staring at the 'exploded' hole right in the middle. "I could've warned but i didnt want to..." the painting fell down but he didn't feel like laughing at his friend... "..." he just walked away from the artist's room, his smirnoff appearing out of where from his pockets of his blue hoodie and he drank it. "But i wanted to... taco about it..." Edd just sad there... and he started to think of something to shout to his friend. " I wanted to warm you, too! That you are my ex-friend..." Tom heard it and "Wait, wait?!" ... BOOM... Edd used audio. "Oh the holy exploded non-explosion!!!!" ... Green hoodie appeared in his vision, it giggled. "I hate you so... much." Trying to glare at the other. "Oh, sarcastic Tom, aren't ya!" Now, he's blaring at him. "AHA, the reason i'm not gonna be SARCAsticking around... yeah" He just laughed at his grumpy response... "Swell." Grabbing his cola from fridge. 

Out of nowhere Matt grabbed Edd by his shoulders. "EDD! Have you seen my newest novelty toy?!" He sipped his cola for a moment. "N-no?" The ginger already turned toward the other friend "TOM, have you- " before he could finish his sentence. "No, of course i haven't seen your lame novelty toy". Matt just looked at both and camly said. "Okay." Tom frowned in confusion and Edd just raised his brow in confusion. "I didn't lost my toy, i just wanted to... know." Both just looking at each other.... but Tom ain't confused anymore 'just narcissist not thinking at all'. But Edd wanted to make sure..."Are you... okay at all?" ... pause. "NO" When he started to shout it, Tom was done, ending with 'Smirnoff out'. "I actually lost little Tom!" Brunette didn't know what to say at the moment. "S-Well, we can start finding it, it just maybe in your room..." he calmed a bit. "Oh, uhhhh? Maybe? Let's goooo!" He was a bit suprised at the sudden change of moods and that he was pulling him by his wrist. "W--woah!" Matt!" And teh are in the Matt's room! Already!? Yep. 

A few minutes passed after they were trying to find little Tom. "No..." the cola lover patted his right shoulder. "Maybe, then somewhere else." But the ginger didn't want to give up. "Let's try again and we find it indubitably." 

Another min-utes has passedd, and nothing much.  
"Aww, we didn't... find... it" holding his purple mirror in front of him and looking at his sad self. "Next time, next time..." As they were being 'sad', Tom had appeared. "Uh, it was on the couch the whole time." The two turned towards, Tom holding little tom. "Tom! My little Tom!" Matt hugged Tom. He found it. "Ummm..." he was crying gladly that his novelty toy was simply easy to find. "T-thank yooouuuuu, Tom." Edd just smiled at them and wanted join them too. "I wanna you join you in the best swell hug!" And the three hugged, all of them smiled but Tom's smile quicly faded and he shoved them a bit away from him. "Yeah, this could last long but i would love to go back to playing my bass." 

They just stared at Tom's back and they looked away when he wasn't there anymore. He stayed listen-ing on them. 

"Can we go for ice-cream, Edd?!" He looked at the excited narcissist. "Sure!" As Edd opened the door that was closed by Tom after he left but he didn't leave. Really. "Sheesh, you two tried to leave me behind?" Sarcasm in his voice "Lame, you're both lame friends..." Tom used an excuse to go with them even tho he said while a go that he will go play Susan as excuse to leave the hug...

"Pretty swell, together, we go!"  
"Let's go and we will enjoy ice cream, indubitably!"  
"Yeah."

Edd on the right side, Matt in the middle... of course, Tom on the left side. They walked till' the end... 

"Hey, what about us?" Jon appeared out of nowhere... well... "Shut up, Jon! Let me-" 

*Yeah, maybe, later...* 

"The losers-!"

*Just leave... oh, yeah i can stop here. :)* 

( insert author stopped writing about... some weirdos... just kidding! Author stopped writing more about the  
neighbors... of Edds, Toms, Matts... ). 

...

Back to Edd, Tom and Matt.

"Hey Hedd!" Some guy waved at Edd and he shouldn't have stopped in middle of the road because he was in the way so he got squashed by cars. "..." "Huh, Tom, was that Hellucard?" Tom just shrugs 'Idk and Idc.' Edd just looked at him as if his bowling eyes weren't sceptical enough. "Let's go, it's this way!"Matt just grabed both of their wrist pulling them. He wants more ice cream after they were walking for a while... somewhere around. 

How nice. Ow. Ice. 

 

...

...

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I wrote another fanfiction... but this time it's Eddsworld. I just love their friendship and the puns. Yeah! Finally i wrote something silly about them. And the puns/jokes well, are something i just came up with. So... i tried so many things with writing and i am proud of myself that i tried to write.
> 
> ( remember it's the characters here, not the real people ).


End file.
